Shirokishi no Basuke
by Rotheos
Summary: Mostly OC's. The journey of a basketball player called "Shirokishi Hikaru" as he joins an unknown basketball team and will challenge the Gods of Middle School Basketball in Teiko. Despite coming to Japan to test his talents against the Five, he soon learned the value of team work and the dreams/ambitions of his team mates to win a championship and play basketball for FUN. HAVE FUN!


**Shirokishi no Basuke**

"_**Teiko Middle School Basketball Club- A super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting three successive championship wins. Led by five prodigies, the team reached the peak of greatness. After 3 years of reign as the king of Middle School Basketball, the team once again formed a powerful team. Despite unable to win the crown for the fourth time, the team formed five athletes known as the "Heavenly Five" that will try to lead this team to greatness on their three years in Junior High. However, one person, will try to challenge the Five Gods of Middle School and shall be known as the "White Devil". . . ."**_

_Chapter 01- "Teiko"_

_(squeak) (squeak) (squeak)_

_The basketball shoes squeaking as middle school students play basketball in a basketball court._

"_DEFENSE!" "DEFENSE!"_

_The bench on the left side of the court roared this chant as the defending team played intensely as the chants grew louder._

"_What're you doing? Strengthen your defense! Reiji pay attention on your mark! Look out! Number #7 has the ball!", a man wearing a formal attire with a necktie shouted, a man wearing a formal attire with a necktie shouted as he waved his hand to catch the attention of his players._

_Reiji, the captain of the team on the defensive side, noticed his coach pointing at the top of the arc. He quickly got there as Number #7 was about to shoot._

_The Number #7 player, wearing a white uniform with light blue linings on its edges with the name "Teiko" imprinted on it above the number raised both his hands holding the ball with his left hand supporting it while his right palm is placed on the other end of the round object. He has a light brown hair but sharp eyes and has a scar on his left eye._

"_I won't let you shoot," Reiji said to the Number #7 as he spread his arms in front of him._

_Number #7 was about to shoot but paused and looked at Reiji with a vicious glare._

_He replied, "Are you trying to oppose "kami" itself?"_

"_Kami?", Reiji mumbled confused and bewildered, "Do you think highly of you as a god?"_

_Number #7 smirked as he raised his arms and held the ball tightly._

"_I'll stop you!"_

_Reiji raised his right arm trying to alter the shot attempt of the player in front of him however,_

_Number #7 withdrew from his attempt and made a behind the back pass to his ally while floating in mid air._

"_Tch! Now way!," Reiji shouted in his mind as he was shocked to see the quick response of his opponent._

_The ball bounced ones as it was transported to a player wearing the same uniform with "Teiko" imprinted on it. The uniform has a Number #6 and the wearer has dark blue hair and eyes that can be compared to Number #7's._

"_HAAAAAA!"_

_The bench roared in despair as the ball went to the hands of Number #6._

_The coach roared with angry eyes while an aura of disbelief surrounded him,_

"_Where's his mark! How did Number #6 get there? Why is he wide op—."_

_But before he could finish, he immediately saw a player with a uniform "Shiki" on it. It has a blue and red color scheme with blue filling the entire uniform while the red serves as the color for its edges and its linings._

_The player wearing the uniform together with another player of the same uniform was trapped on a screen—two players trapped in one screen!_

_An amazing yet unbelievable wall is currently stopping the two players from moving past Number #5._

_Number #5 chuckled, "Say your prayers."_

_Number #6 threw the ball in the air as it spins, he made a devilish smile and glanced at his opponent's bench._

"_Bulls-eye! Straight to the heart," he muttered as the ball went in while the players of the defending side all wore a shocked mask._

_The spectators sitting on the benches above, all paused for 5 seconds of amazement but quickly regained their senses._

"_WOOOOWW!" "What was that!?" "Amazing screen!" _

_The crowd whistled and cheered for the team that crushed the heart of the other._

_The score is briefly shown Teiko:121—119:Shiki._

_And the time on the clock ticked to 0.6 seconds. . ._

_It was a game winner. . .no. . .a heart breaker for the other team._

"_The game is not yet done!," shouted by Reiji has he urged his team mates to regain their mental and emotional status._

"_Coach!" He glanced at his coach and nodded. _

_20 second timeout Shiki Junior High!_

_The referee whistled as the 5 players of the defending side huddled on their bench with their coach._

"_Timeout Over"—_

_The five players of both sides gathered on the court._

_A player from Shiki Junior High grabbed the ball and went out of bounds to make an inbound pass._

_Reiji looked at his team mate who is wearing Number #9 and nodded._

"_0.6 seconds on the clock. . .that's enough for a catch and shoot!," Reiji thought as he slowly started to get in postion._

_(whistle!)_

_The referee blew his whistle and the game resumed!_

_Number #12 of Shiki Junior High made an Off-Ball screen to free Reiji and he is clear to catch the ball. But—_

"_Do you think I'll let you catch it?," Number #7 faced Reiji and stretch his arms covering almost 2 meters in length! What an arm span!_

"_Tsk. Do you think this play is 100% designed for me to shoot it?" Reiji smiled at his foe as Number #7 confused made a quick shout, the ball is headed for—_

_Before he could relay the message to his team mates, Number #9 passed the ball to Number #8 of Shiki High positioned on the left wing of the court. He caught the ball and was ready to shoot a jumper._

_The tension grew and the pressure intensified as the game is on the hands of the receiver._

"_Go for it Ite!," the bench screamed in joy as he was wide open for a shot_

_Ite thought as he was about to release the ball, "Finally, our hard work, sweat and tears are about to be. . ."_

_Unfortunately—_

_As Ite released the ball from his hands, the ball went flying on the opposite direction._

_Number #5 who made the amazing screen earlier, swatted the ball as the time expired._

_(whistle!)_

_-Game Over!-_

_The referee called as Ite was shocked, knowing that he had the ball and was wide open, the game. . .everyone. . .rested on his hand but he blew it._

"_WOOOO!"_

"_Did you saw that block!?" "How high did he jump?" "It was not the jump! It was his armspan dude!"_

"_With than he could even match Kagami Taiga of Seirin High in aerial battle!"_

_The crowd roared as a tightly contested game ended with a game winner on the other end and game sealing block on the other. Teiko Middle School, a true team to be feared._

_The bench of Shiki Junior High was filled with tears as the players sobbed while their coach only sighed and drank a bottle of water. He mumbled, "I guess. . .this is it. . .for me."_

_Ite who is sobbing while kneeling down on the floor with his hands clutched at the floor, was tapped from behind by Reiji. Ite turned his head and looked at Reiji. Reiji smiled but tears was seen flowing from his eyes. _

"_Reiji. . .I'm Sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry Ite," Reiji assured, "I guess, the difference in skill and talent was just too big. Our willpower was not enough to beat them."_

_Reiji and Ite both glanced at Teiko who are celebrating and shouting. However, the five starters:_

_Numbers #4, #5, #6, #7 and #8 all sat quietly with unsatisfied face._

_The referee then blew his whistle—Line Up!_

_-With a score of 121-119, Teiko Middle School!—_

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_

_The game ended._

_Teiko Middle School will be headed to the Finals of the championship league and gets the chance to compete for the illusive crown. The crown that was held by Teiko three years before last year._

_Reiji approached Number #7 and said, "Nice game."_

_Number #7 smirked and answered back, "You're not bad yourself. . .for a fool that is."_

"_You're cocky, what's your name again?", Reiji asked._

"_My name is Hideaki Dai (Hideaki "excellent, bright"; Dai "great")," Number #7 answered._

"_I see, then. . .next time we face. . .I'm going to beat you." Reiji left as Number #7 went on the opposite direction._

"_You dare challenge a god? Hahaha. . .amusing," Dai thought as he turned around and glanced at his opponent a while ago._

_Reiji sitting alone on the locker room's bench with a towel on his head. Tears started flowing in his eyes as he stared on the floor with blank eyes._

"_Next. . .year. . .definitely. . .," He muttered as he clenched his fist so hard that his nerves can be seen._

_One Day Later—_

_**Championship League Finals**_

_**Teiko vs. Seishin Gakuen**_

_**4**__**th**__** quarter— 1 minute and 30 seconds left**_

_**Teiko Ball—**_

_**120—123**_

"_What's our doctrine?", the coach asked the five players._

"_Winning is everythin, Losing is not an option!" The players shouted with their heads held up high._

"_Okay!," the coach shouted, "Teach your opponents how a god must play!"_

_(whistle!)_

_Number #8 inbounded the ball and gave it to Number #7._

"_It's Teiko's ball!"_

"_Can they win this? Can they beat the wall of last year's champion?"_

"_But I heard Seishin's ace is out with an injury."_

"_No way, then how come they can still match this team?"_

"_Luck I guess or willpower."_

_The crowd whispered as the intensity and pressure rose._

"_I!," Number #7 shouted in his mind, "Hideaki Dai, shall orchestrate the power of Teiko."_

_He drove past his defender and reached the free throw line quickly._

_But—_

"_Don't get overconfident Number #7!", Seishin Gakuen's center roared as he prepares to block his shot._

_Dai then smirked and made a behind the back pass to Number #6!_

"_Look! It's Number #6 again! The one that hit the game winner against Shiki Junior High!" The crowd mumbled as Number #6 held the ball with two hands focusing on the ring above everything else. _

"_Are you going to shoot a three and defeat us Hisoka Isamu!? (Hisoka means "cautious" whole Isamu means "brave") One of the players of the opposing team roared as he charged at Isamu. _

"_Sayonara," Isamu mumbled as he released his jumper._

_The ball flew and hit the ring._

_**123-123**_

"_Whoa!" "Number #6 did it again!" "What a clutch shot!"_

"_Don't get distracted! We can still regain our lead!"_

_Seishin Gakuen passed the ball quickly and got to the other side of the court in a matter of seconds._

"_Oh look! Hibiki has the ball! The second leading scorer of Seishin!"_

"_He already has 45 points in the game and 8 three pointers!? Can he deal a fatal blow to Teiko?"_

_Hibiki smiled and is about to shoot the three but—_

"_I won't let you!"_

_(SLAP!)_

_The ball went out of Hibiki's hand was brought to Number #7's hands._

"_What a sensational steal by Number #8! As expected of Tamotsu Takeo of Teiko!" The crowd roared as they muttered the name of the one who stole the ball. (Tamotsu means "protector" while Takeo means "warrior hero")_

"_You!. . ."_

"_I wasn't marking you because I was busy marking Number #10 who is a deadly attacker on the rim but, coach told me it's time to silence you," Takeo said to Hibiki._

"_Wow!" Number #7 laid it in! It's a two point game with 47 seconds remaining!"_

"_Seishin Gakuen is out-of-timeouts right? What will they do?"_

_Number #9 dribbled the ball as he glanced at his coach who nod at him._

_Number #9, reaching the top of the arc threw the ball in the air!_

"_An alley-oop!? Are you kidding me?"_

_Number #10 is running on the lane and leaped to catch the ball but—_

_(SLAP!)_

"_Number #5 rejected the pass!"_

"_As expected of the wall of Teiko! One of their Twin-Towers!" Tsuyoshi Taichi! (Tsuyoshi means "strong" while Taichi means "large first")_

_But the ball went to Hibiki's hands!_

"_Don't underestimate last year's champions!" He roared as he shoot the ball and hit a three._

"_35 seconds left!"_

_**125—126**_

"_Teiko will not call a timeout?"_

_The ball went to Number #7's hand and dribbled it to the other side._

_The coach signaled him and he nodded._

"_Post-Up huh? Captain always gets the glory."_

_He lobbed the pass with 27 seconds remaining and gave it to Number #4 who is 205 centimeters tall!_

"_This guy. . .again! No way. . ." His mark said as he started to post him up._

"_As a god. . .we must show respect to the people below but—_

_..we will not tolerate any disobediences! Bow down!"_

_Number 4 spun and went to shooting form while his mark followed him with his hand raising on his face but Number #4 faked his spin and went into a fade away jumper 6 feet away from the rim!_

_The ball hit the glass and went in the ring!_

_**127—126**_

"_Did you see that fade away jumper from Number #4? His height plus that abnormal 1 footed fade away, was that unguardable!?"_

"_Hisashi Masahiko is amazing!" (Hisashi means "ruler" while Masahiko means "righteous boy")_

_With 9 seconds remaining on the clock! Can Seishin Gakuen pull it off?_

"_Run! Run! Give the ball to Hibiki quickly!"_

_The ball was thrown and was given to Hibiki quickly on the three point arc._

"_In times of desperation, the one with the hot hand always gets the ball. . .it's like telling us where the ball will go."_

_(SLAP!)_

_The ball went out of Hibiki's hand._

_It was Takeo who swatted the ball and got it._

"_No way. . ." the bench of Seishin Gakuen whispered as Hibiki was frozen still_

_The play went on and in the end, the game ended with a score of—_

_**130—126**_

_(whistle!)_

_GAME OVER!_

_With a score of __**130—126, **__Teiko Middle School is our new CHAMPION!_

"_WOOOOOWWWW!"_

"_AMAZING!"_

"_WHAT A HARD FOUGHT BATTLE!"_

_Teiko proudly raised their banner and the Championship trophy was held by them._

_LINE-UP!_

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_

_With that, Seishin Gakuen lost to Teiko. . ._

_In their locker room, Hibiki was about to leave when he heard his phone rang—_

"_Hello," he said._

"_Hey dude. . .I heard. . ."_

"_Yeah. . .I'm sorry. . .I couldn't accomplish what you worked hard for." Hibiki said with a sad look on his face._

"_C'mon straighten up your face. There is still next year! We can win it again! And then we can have our revenge."_

"_Yeah, I'm looking forward on your return . . ."_

_This story is not about them, nor about entirely the Heavenly Five of Teiko._

_The story is about one person, who came from Spain and arrived at Japan on his second year in middle-school._

_He came to Japan in order to challenge the so called Gods of Middle School._

_His name is Shirokishi Hikaru._

"_So this is Japan huh," a young boy with silver hair and a bondage on his left cheek mumbled while carrying a packbag. He is wearing a black shirt and is wearing some power bands on his right hand. He glanced at his right and saw a group of guys playing basketball._

"_Hey pass me the ball,"_

"_Shoot! Shoot!"_

_The young boy approached the group and said to them, "Hey can I join you guys?"_

_The group of guys are mostly around their High School and has a mature build._

"_Kiddo, I think you're lost?" One the guys said to him because his height is only about 180 cm._

"_I think I'm in the right place? O are you scared to play me?"_

"_You—fine. But before you join let's play One-on-One. If you score against me just once, you win but if I scored against you 10 times I win." The guy boasted while the young boy smirked._

"_Fine."_

"_This kid's a goner. Taku never lost 1-on-1 before. He even played one of the Generation Miracles in a basketball game."_

"_For real? No way?"_

_The young boy dribbled the ball but he doesn't seem to be looking at his opponent._

"_Where are you looking at boy? At the ground? The ball? If you do that you'll lose it quickly!"_

_Taka forced a steal but the boy made a crossover on his left side to counter it._

"_What!?"_

"_Whoa!" the other guys gasped._

"_Look at him, he is closing his eyes!"_

"_Don't play me like that ass****!"_

_Taka charged at him but the boy made a step-back and fadeaway jumper on top of the key._

"_A fade away after a crossover and step-back? Are you serious? You need a great balance to do that!"_

_The ball spun and hit the ring without even budging at the metallic round object._

"_The hell. . ." Taka furiously muttered._

"_Mister, I scored, that means I won? Right?"_

"_Who're you?"_

_The boy stared at him with serious eyes, and calmly answered, "Just call me the White Knight."_

_**CHAPTER END**_

_**Character Profiles:**_

_**The Heavenly Five—**_

_**#4 Captain: **__**Hisashi Masahiko**_

_**Height: **__**205 centimeters**_

_**Weight:**__** 85 kg**_

_**Position:**__** Power forward/Small Forward**_

_**#7 Vice-Captain: **__**Hideaki Dai**_

_**Height: **__**183 centimeters**_

_**Weight: **__**58 kg**_

_**Position: **__**Point Guard**_

_**#6: **__**Hisoka Isamu**_

_**Height: **__**188 centimeters**_

_**Weight: **__**56 kg**_

_**Position: **__**Shooting Guard**_

_**#8: **__**Tamotsu Takeo**_

_**Height:**__**190 centimeters**_

_**Weight: **__**61 kg**_

_**Position: **__**Small Forward**_

_**#5: **__**Tsuyoshi Taichi**_

_**Height: **__**203 centimeters**_

_**Weight: **__**99 kg**_

_**Position: **__**Center**_

_Author's Note: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Any names similar to the real ones are all coincides and everything here is made up by the Author. 95% of Schools and the Tournaments are all made by the Author. I do not own Teiko Middle School. However, I own some OC's like the Heavenly Five and Shirokishi Hikaru. Please review back ___


End file.
